1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarization film that performs a mirror function, a display apparatus including the polarization film, and a manufacturing method for the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may refer to an apparatus that includes a display panel for displaying images and that displays broadcasting signals or image signals/image data of various formats.
The display panel may be classified into an emissive display panel that spontaneously emits light and a non-emissive display panel that cannot spontaneously emit light. Examples of the emissive display panel may include a cathode ray tube (CRT) panel, an electroluminescence (EL) panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) panel, a field emission display (FED) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, and examples of the non-emissive display panel may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and the like.
In recent years, such a display apparatus may function as a mirror as well as displaying images. Through this, a user may receive an image generated by the display apparatus when the power supply of the display apparatus is turned on, and may receive a reflected image of an object that faces the display apparatus when the power supply thereof is turned off.